(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable clamp which can easily and efficiently retain either a single flat cable or a plurality of piled flat cables.
(2) Description of the Invention
Heretofore, there has been typically employed a type of cable clamp 1 as shown in FIG. 1. Said clamp 1 comprises a synthetic resin base board 3 the longitudinal direction of which complies to the transverse direction W of a bundle of flat cables 2, an arrow-shaped protrusion 4 formed integral with the back of the base board 3 for securing the base board 3 to a supporting board for distributing wires and a press board 9 formed integral with the top surface of the base board 3 at one of the longitudinal ends thereof, which can be engaged and disengaged with the other longitudinal end of the base board 3 via a locking mechanism 8 which consists of an unlock lever 5 and engaging hooks 6 and 7.
Therefore, in such case, since the necessary height H of an inserting channel 10 provided for mounting cables and defined by the base board 3 and the press board 9 varies depending on the number of flat cables to be mounted, it is necessary to prepare at least as many number of flat cable clamps 1 as required so as to give the fitting with the flat cables in a certain height and furthermore, in reality, since the width W of the flat cable 2 can vary depending on the particular flat cable in use, the number of necessary flat cable clamps having different shapes in the term of width is increased, thus reducing the productivity of clamps, which then increases the production cost and hence the wiring cost, and further complicates wiring operation, resulting in reduction in efficiency of such operation.